Wishing Upon A Star
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Ryou sits at his windowside and watches the stars. He sees a shooting star and makes a wish. A Prequel to Happy Birthday Yugi. A BakuraRyou fanfic, Shounenai alert!


****

Wishing Upon A Star

By: LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro  
or Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro

Special Note: A present to Starflower Sakura, who's birthday passed a while ago. I told her I was going to write it for her during Winter Break, but I never had a chance to write it then. And for further notice, the girls in the fanfic, are not Starflower Sakura and myself.  no more self insertion for a while. They seem like us, but they are NOT us. And the characters seems like they are OOC. Oh yeah, Happy Lunar New Year!

Disclaimers: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi to you? OF COURSE I DON'T! I'm only a 15 year old girl that loves to read and write fanfictions, and dreams of becoming a Novelist/Journalist and getting a degree in Physiology as a backup. This is my second Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and second Shounen-ai fanfic. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH

* * *

Bakura Ryou was sitting at his window sill, looking up into the nice clear sky. It was close to midnight and the stars and moon were out. He sighed and was about to move from his spot until he saw a shooting star. He quickly made a wish without his other half hearing. Ryou moved from his spot and walked to his bed, got into it and tried to fall asleep. He just kept repeating the wish over and over in his head, with a block formed so his yami can't hear it. He's kept a block up for a couple of weeks already. His yami, Yami Bakura or just plain Bakura acts nicer towards Ryou now, and he has his own body, thanks to Yami, Yuugi's other half. Yami, Marik and Bakura aren't exactly on the same terms, but Yuugi begged him for the others to have their own bodies because he knows how much it would help Ryou and Malik. 

Ryou was thinking to himself. 'Oh Ra, why have I fallen for my Yami?' Ryou had fallen for his yami, after Bakura had received his own body, and Bakura being nicer to Ryou. Ryou somehow had fallen asleep, and the 'gods' looked down at Ryou.

There were 3 figures and you can notice that two of them were girls. "Poor Ryou, being abused by Bakura before, but he looks a little bit happy now," The one who seemed very familiar, with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Let's make his wish come true. Look at him, he's so innocent and he looks like he's about to cry in his sleep," The other girl with blue hair and cerulean eyes.

"Alright girls, you may grant his wish," the guy said.

"Yes, Kami-sama," Both said and left to find Ryou.

Ryou woke up all sweaty from a nightmare he had. "Why is it always the same dream over and over?" he said out loud since no one else was in his room. Bakura ran into Ryou's room because he heard something from his room. Ryou just blinked when Bakura ran into his room holding a knife.

/(Before Bakura ran into Ryou's room)/

The two girls mentioned before started giggling in Bakura's room. Bakura thought he heard something and looked up from his bed. He saw the two girls and thought they looked familiar.

"I see you seem to recognize us Baku-chan," One of them said.

With wide eyes, he looked at the two girls. Bakura had almost screamed, but knowing if he screamed he might wake up Ryou. Instead, he growled at them. "What are you two doing here?" Bakura growled at the two girls.

"Here to help you, my dear Baku-chan," the other said.

"Lyly it is enough that you are here, but her!" he said while pointing to the other girl.

"You mean my cousin Mizu that loves to play around with you?" Lyly said while jumping around. Lyly was the girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"My dear Baku-chan," Mizu started as she went up to him and was very close to him that it looked like they were kissing. Mizu has blue hair and beautiful cerulean eyes. "We heard a wish from a certain hikari about you," she whispered softly. Bakura took the chance and pushed Mizu away. "What's wrong Baku-chan, don't you love us?" Mizu asked while pouting. Bakura didn't pay attention to Mizu on what she said though, the first time about the wish.

"Get away from me Mizu. I don't want nightmares about..." Bakura started but never finished because he felt a danger from a certain hikari. He ran out of his room and took out a knife from whom knows where. The two cousins/fairies followed him while giggling. These fairies aren't like the small ones, but human size and can act like a normal human too, however they don't have wings now because they concealed them. Bakura ran into Ryou's room and noticed that Ryou just blinked when he busted into the room.

"Uh... Bakura, you can put down the knife I'm not in any danger," Ryou stated while blushing. When Bakura received his own body, he protects Ryou from any danger. Bakura had put back the knife back to where it belonged and walked over to his hikari. Bakura sits down on Ryou's bed and looked at him. Ryou hears little giggles and wonders. "Bakura, did you hear giggling from somewhere?"

Bakura turned towards the two fairies and said to Ryou, "It's just Mizu and Lyly trying to bother me," Bakura said while glaring at them. The two faeries giggled even more.

"Bakura, go back to your room, we want to talk to Ryou alone," Lyly stated with a bold voice towards Bakura. Bakura afraid of the fairy quickly closed the door behind him and ran back to his room. Ryou looked up at the two fairies with wide innocent eyes, that could be mistaken as Yuugi's eyes if they were purple instead of chocolate. "Oh My Kami-sama, he looks SOOOOOOO KAWAII!"

"Kami-sama? Don't you two believe in Ra?" Ryou asked naively.

"Oh we believe in Ra, but we prefer using Kami-sama," Mizu said with a grin. Lyly hit her cousin on the head with a hammer grabbed from only Kami-sama knows. "Ow..."

"Serves you right, now to help Ry-chan!" Lyly exclaimed.

"Ry-Chan?" Ryou asked. "Since when did people start using the affectionate '-chan' for me, and use 'Ry' for my name?"

"Since you were born Ry-chan!" Mizu said with a grin, even though she was still hurt. "Okay, we're here to help you, with a certain wish you made."

"Wish? When did I make..." Ryou never finished his sentence because he remembered the wish he made last night. "You don't mean THAT wish do you?" Ryou asked with wide eyes.

"Of course we mean that wish Ry-chan, we can't help you directly, but of course we can help with 'other' stuff," Lyly answered. "But for now Ry-chan, go back to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning," With that, Ryou fell asleep and the two fairies disappeared back to the heavens.

/(Later on that day, or the morning of what happened last night)/

Ryou woke up from his sleep thinking that what happened last night was a dream. The two faeries came down and started giggling again like last night. Ryou looked towards the direction of the giggling and saw the two. "So I wasn't dreaming about this last night?" he asked.

"Nope Ry-chan! Now lets get you ready, there's no school today so lets go!" Mizu exclaimed so loud that it could of woken up Bakura, but he somehow slept through it. "Wow... I woulda thought the Tomb Robber woulda woken up with my voice," O.o Mizu did with that face.

"Alright, we'll wait for you out in the hallway when you get ready for everything," Lyly said while pushing Mizu out the door.

Ryou blinked at the two fairies and got out of his bed and went to go grab clothes for the day and went to go take his shower.

/(After the shower)/

Ryou got out of the shower and put on his clothes. He went to go do his daily business in the bathroom, and when he was done he walked out and saw the two fairies looking at his stuff. "Ahhh! Don't touch my stuff!" Ryou exclaimed as he saw the two fairies almost dropping something important of his.

"Gomen-Nasai, Ry-chan!" both exclaimed at him and put back whatever they were holding. They pulled Ryou with them and out the door, but before they left Mizu shouted to Bakura, "BAKURA, WE'VE TAKEN YOUR HIKARI OUT, IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR THIS, THIS IS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE I SCREAMED OUT LOUD!" Both of the girls grabbed him and brought him to the Kami Game Shop.

/(Kame Game Shop)/

The door opened with a jingle and Mizu and Lyly came in with a scared for his life, Ryou. Yami and Yuugi blinked at the sight of this.

"Morning Yami, Yuugi!" Lyly exclaimed while helping Mizu pull Ryou in.

"Morning girls, um... you might want to let go of Ryou, he looks like he is in pain," Yami said while sweatdropping.

"MORNING MIZU! MORNING LYLY! MORNING RYOU!" Yuugi exclaimed, when Yuugi was saying that, Yami saw the sugar and grabbed it, and put it in his pocket before Yuugi could have anymore. Yuugi turned around to eat more sugar and noticed it gone. "YAMI! GIVE ME BACK MY SUGAR!"

"No aibou, you've had too much sugar already this morning," Yami said, while that was happening, Mizu and Lyly left, and left a note in their place.

"(cough cough)" a sound that came from behind them.

"Oh, gomen-nasai Ryou, what's that in your hands?" Yuugi asked.

"A note from the fairies, it says:

Yami and Yuugi,

Since you two are bickering, we'll come back later,

You know what to do with Ryou, We'll see each

other later, Don't forget about what's happening later!

Mizu and Lyly" Ryou finished the note.

"Okay... well, let's get going!" Yuugi exclaimed. The three of them went around the city, and then later when to the arcade for the day since Mizu and Lyly needed Ryou out of the house for this.

/(At Ryou's home)/

Bakura woke up, and didn't feel his hikari's presence in the house. He looked around and saw Mizu and Lyly standing there.

"What did you two do with Ryou?" he growled at them.

"He went with Yami and Yuugi today," Lyly answered.

"HE'S WITH THE PHARAOH AND HIS HIKARI! GET HIM BACK NOW!" Bakura screamed at them.

"No can do, Baku-chan, let's get you prepared for what's going to happen tonight," Mizu said with a mischievous look in her eye. Bakura gulped.

/(That night)/

Yami, Yuugi and Ryou went back to Ryou's place. "That was so much fun! Thanks Yami for winning this bear for me," Ryou said with a shy voice.

"No problem Ryou, a friend of my aibou's, is a friend of mine," Yami said. Ryou took out his key and opened the door. He peeked in and saw the lights were off. "What the..."

"Hey Ryou, we'll see you later, it's late, bye!" Yuugi said while dragging his Yami. Ryou walked into the house and turned on the lights. He saw a sleeping yami on the floor.

"Bakura! What happened! Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura groaned and noticed he was on the floor and saw a concerned Ryou looking at him.

"Nothing, it's those stupid faeries. They've been torturing me the whole day, and I fell asleep on the floor before I even got onto the couch," Bakura answered Ryou.

"What did they do to you?" Ryou asked.

"They were teaching me how to dance, and I'm done with dancing. I have no idea why they were teaching me how to dance," Bakura said and got up.

"Maybe because a school dance is coming up?" Ryou said shyly.

"Why would I want to go to a dance? They are BORING!" Bakura emphasized on the word.

"Well, maybe someone wanted to go with you, I mean, they're a lot of people that wants to go with you, if you haven't noticed," Ryou said with a blush, but Bakura never noticed.

"Well, maybe I'll go, but I have to find someone to go with, but I don't want to be with any girls, especially Anzu. She's just too scary..." Bakura said with a shudder, and Ryou shuddered also.

"I feel for Yami and Yuugi though, they would've been together by now, if it wasn't for Anzu," Ryou said, although he was trying not to insult Anzu.

"You know what, Ryou, why don't we go together, that way if anyone asks, I'll tell them I'm going with someone, and I won't have to be near those annoying girls," Bakura said towards Ryou and noticed him blush. "Unless you don't want a 3000-year-old spirit going with you." (5000 in dubbed)

"NO! It's okay, I'll go with you," Ryou said and ran up to his room. Bakura just stared at him and thought that was a little strange.

/(The day of the dance)/

Ryou and Bakura went to the dance together, and everyone knew they liked each other, but never had the guts to tell each other. Of course, Anzu was the only exception to that, the other girls in their school knew they loved each other and gave up on them a long time ago, but still flirted with them for fun.

"Bakura, Ryou! I didn't know you two were going together!" Anzu said, coming out of no where.

"Um... Hi Anzu, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with my Yami," Ryou said with a shy voice.

"Of course I mind! I want to spend time with you two! I haven't seen you two in so long, where have you guys been? I've missed you guys!" Anzu kept ranting, Bakura and Ryou sneaked off when she wasn't paying attention.

"Bakura, you can go and do something else, I'll just stay here at the table and talk to Yami and Yuugi," Ryou said, and he pushed Bakura into the dance floor.

"Ryou, why'd you do that to Bakura? Come on, we know you love him, just tell him," Yuugi said to Ryou, when Ryou sat down at the table.

"Because I know he doesn't love me, now lets just talk about something else," Ryou changed the subject. During the dance, nothing exciting happened, and Bakura noticed that Ryou wasn't at the table when it was about the time when the dance was over. He looked around and still didn't see him. He noticed the Pharaoh and Yuugi.

"Pharaoh, what happened to Ryou? I didn't seem him the whole night after he pushed me into the dance floor and I couldn't get out of it," Bakura asked.

"He went home, he didn't feel so good," Yami said to him. "Bakura, good luck," with that, Yami and Yuugi walked off and went back to the game shop. After that, Bakura went back to the house to look for his hikari.

/(At the house)/

Ryou got home and fell asleep on the couch, he had a headache and left during the middle of dance. He didn't want to tell Bakura because he didn't want him to worry about him. Bakura came home and saw his precious hikari asleep on the couch.

"Ryou... wake up, it's not good for you to sleep on the couch," Bakura said and noticed that he didn't even wake up. Bakura carried Ryou up to Ryou's room and put him down on his bed. Bakura started to feel sleepy, and fell asleep next to Ryou on his bed.

/(The next day)/

Ryou woke up and felt something warm next to him and hugging him. He looked around and noticed he was in his room and Bakura was next to him and hugging him, tightly. He felt safe in his arms, and didn't want to get out of his arms, but of course he couldn't let Bakura find out about his feelings.

"Bakura... wake up... you're sort of squishing me," Ryou said in a soft voice, Bakura stirred and opened his eyes and noticed he was hugging Ryou, tightly.

"Oh sorry, Ryou..." Bakura said while letting go of Ryou.

"It's okay Bakura! Now, let's get ready..." before Ryou could say anything else, Bakura grabbed him and hugged him closer. "Bakura?" he asked with a confused look.

"Ryou, I can't hold it in anymore, I love you, and I don't want you to leave me, stay in my arms forever," Bakura whispered into his ears, and after he said that, he started nibbling on Ryou's ear.

"Bakura... I love you too," Ryou said moaning with Bakura nibbling on his ear.

"Really? Don't get out of this bed, let's stay in it for a little longer," Bakura whispered into his ear. With that, they stayed in bed and cuddled for a few more minutes. Bakura turned him around and gaveRyou a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

aRo-cHaN: okay... this took me forever to write, and I had an alternate way on how this was, but I didn't like it that much, so I changed some parts. Well, I hope you like it Starflower Sakura.

* * *

Please RR, Arigato, A Bientôt! 


End file.
